


Rorschach Test

by greenlock



Series: All Jacky Stories [26]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Jacky, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 投射与拯救Pairing: Benny/JackyRating: NC－17Summary: 志杰说他的故事是这样的，他当了七年卧底，暴露后被囚禁在泰国的监狱。这座监狱，被买卖器官的跨国团伙所操控，这里无法无天，就像一座巨大的人体器官农场。





	1. Chapter 1

Side A：

志杰的眼睛睁得很大。短暂的平静浮刻在他的脸上，有几十秒，除了他的舌头依旧灵活，犹在舐舔那些猝不及防喷溅在他脸孔上的点滴，他似雕塑，浑身僵硬。  
他忽然低下头，伸手捂住了嘴巴。“难吃……”他呜咽着，肩膀轻颤，眉头紧蹙。那始作俑者——Benny Chan——旋即抱住他的肩。  
但是要轻轻地，不能使他被惊吓。如果发出更多声音，难免引起注意。这座监狱危机四伏，为洪生的集团所操控。到处都有章鱼的软触，他们密切的私情不可泄露。  
“说了别逞能啦……”Benny抚摩着他的肩，好像在为自己的东西不那么美味歉疚。但这亦是虚浮的假象，就在方才，他目睹的巨物被志杰吞入，也曾沦陷在欲望中急不可耐。去抓挠这落魄警察的短发，抚按他的后脑，逼迫他更加努力地吞咽。  
志杰的嘴是小巧的，戒掉药之前，常年暗紫，暴露出他心脏的负担。后来在此地关得太久，没有港纸、墙灰的供应，一日三餐都准时，还被强制放风运动。他的生活日渐规律，而今身体反倒健康，连唇色都变得粉嫩，历经剧烈的摩擦后，则呈现丰润娇艳的红。  
多少次他翕动那红唇叹息，说：把我们养成这样，是为了开膛剖肚时卖得更好。  
想到这些事的时候，他因已经认命，觉得随时会死，往往更加沉溺，要得更多。  
像如今次，他的嘴吞咽Benny的东西是如此吃力，但他不听劝告，一定要玩火自焚、吞得更深。他用舌头缠绕，拼命地吸吮，怕错过一星半点，即使苦痛也一定要充分感觉。在那并不特别愉悦的体验之后，Benny有抱住他，在他耳边道歉，跟他讲“对不起”。  
没有互相羞辱的意思，明明是做爱，但是觉他这样做来，总承载十分的委屈。  
“是我对不起你。”志杰茫然地望着天花板，似还干渴，他舔着嘴唇，用舌头捕捉更多残存的咸涩，“不能陪你很久的。他们一定会宰了我。像宰掉我小叔。像杀死阿猜。我的心脏能值多少钱？我的肝和肾呢？Benny，你可知道行情？是不是我的一个肾，就能治愈一个人？”  
他摸着Benny的头发。Benny的发丝已几近全白了。其实他还不很老，他们交欢时他总是很精神，花样既多，腰力也好。志杰想象这是蹉跎所致，在这人间地狱，有什么不能发生？  
Benny把他的头按在怀里，安抚一只受惊的猫也似，慢慢地、轻轻地摸他。  
快了，快了。他说，我救你出去。我已准备很久了，我们一起杀出去。  
志杰用鼻音回答。他说“嗯”。  
算是应允了吧，但他其实是不抱希望的。因他也说，“小叔也说过”。  
他说：“但是我们没有成功。”

 

Side B：

“就是他，你们的卧底警员，陈志杰。”院长敲着门上的单面可视玻璃，向警务处副处长Peter Yam解释说，“看标签，入院两年了。两周一次测试，没有好转。他不认为他疯了。”  
Yam处长叹了口气：“他不是第一个疯掉的卧底。但是他比较特殊，他是逃出生天回来复职后才逐渐出现精神问题的。他叔叔是我的老下属，退休后想让他去刑事调查科替班，但当时他的心理问题就很严重，我们将他转入文职，几年后，他在工作时间把自己关在盥洗室里自残——就把自己弄到这里来了。”  
哦，这些情况他入院时我们已经掌握了。院长说，负责他的主治医师是Chan主任，两年来一直是他负责制定治疗方案。  
“但是没有好转？”Yam生问。  
“你们强制送他入院，加剧了刺激。他现在认为自己还在泰国的一个监狱里，他跟我们说，这座监狱，被买卖器官的跨国团伙所操控，这里无法无天，就像一座巨大的人体器官农场。”  
五年前他失联，的确被关在这样一个监狱里。处长说，但是，那个案子被他破了，国际刑警组织还给他发了个奖。  
院长打开资料夹，抽了一张出来，递给处长：看，上周的报告。他现在还觉得自己在那里关着。他被绑架的时候受的刺激太大——两年前患脑炎促发了。  
处长道：他小叔一直要过来探视，但是你们不让？  
院长道：当然不让，他以为他小叔已经死了，不能再刺激他。Chan主任建议的方案是首先要助力他能正常离开医院，保证平静，回家休养。医院的环境也不适合他，同样是封闭环境，他需要无法联想起监狱的地方长期休养。  
Yam处长大吃一惊：这么说，是“斯德歌尔摩”？  
院长哑然失笑。  
“比这个复杂多了，Yam Sir！他没有一个具体的假想对象，他周围一切都属于那个泰国监狱，他看到我们，不是狱卒，就是囚犯。”院长说着，指了指周边漆成白色的墙壁，“他连这些也是看不到的。他看到的只有监狱的设施。如果我们声音太大，他会很戒备，以为下面就要对付他。他所受过的折磨你们一无所知，以为一份衣食无忧的工作就能疗愈心灵。Sir，精神病人的眼里有完全不同的另一个世界。”  
Yam生沉吟道：那今次找我来，不是因为他要出院？  
“不，Chan主任是要帮他办出院，带他到国外静修。但这需要您的帮助。”院长说着，拿起了内线电话。  
“Call Benny Chan过来。Yam处长在我办公室。”他说。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: 投射与拯救  
> Pairing: Benny/Jacky  
> Rating: NC－17  
> Summary: 志杰说他的故事是这样的，他当了七年卧底，暴露后被囚禁在泰国的监狱。这座监狱，被买卖器官的跨国团伙所操控，这里无法无天，就像一座巨大的人体器官农场。

Side A：

“我记得我们是怎么相识的。”志杰吸着烟说。  
他不常有烟吸，因此吸烟的姿态总是小心翼翼，必定要先谨慎面壁。蹲住，然后耸肩低头，做贼一样地抽。  
Benny Chan有时候会带烟给他，一两支，偶有皱巴巴的，不影响他享用。他以前做卧底，染过毒，在这苦牢内戒除很久了。抽烟这种代偿却戒不掉，因为往往碰不到，得到时便似饿极了一样，大口大口地吞吸。  
他总让Benny帮他放风，说以前Benny没来时，吃过这方面的亏。  
他那时候刚受过伤。据志杰说，被囚后受过几次伤，那一次是最严重的，他遭遇水刑，之后小腹亦被活生生剖开，失血过多。他反抗过越过狱，只拨了一个电话出去。  
“然后害死了我小叔。”他蹲在墙角，仰起头，与Benny对视。他的眼圈湿润微红，鼻翼间都红彤彤的。  
Benny说，不要这样看我，否则我怕是要亲你一下了。  
志杰假装听不懂，他把一口青烟喷上他脸，换取一个俯身送上的轻吻。  
“你没来前，要搞支烟不容易，我什么都干。”他说着，吸吸鼻子，傻笑，继续吸他宝贵的烟，“他们也什么都干。弄得我很难受。”  
Benny搀起他，说“不要躲了”，拉他在床上坐下。  
牢狱里的床很简陋，只有木板，上面薄薄一层布单。志杰说躺上去，发冷发热，总是不舒服的。他这样说时，仍是屈身侧卧，这样躺下。  
吞云吐雾，同时说：“给我讲讲你的计划，不是说要逃走吗？”  
Benny贴住他躺下，亦作侧卧，两人似成套的一对汤勺契合在一处。志杰感觉到他贴上，可能已经有点硬，就忍不住发笑，说这里的人都差不多了，怎么样都好，兴致来了，扒了裤子就可以做。  
他随意地发疯，把烟头碾碎在床脚上。回过身与Benny接吻，有些浮夸地称赞他，说幸好你凶，你也能打，能震慑那帮畜生，暂时的、暂时的换来此刻的安宁。  
他贴靠着保护者的身体，在半静止的生活中，身体也略呈丰腴，而今腰臀一路，都是圆润曲线，没有多余的凌厉棱角。抚摸他突出、柔软的部分，能换来偶尔惬意的轻哼。他曾在死亡的胁迫下变得卑弱的生命重新雀跃了，享受着短暂的被爱，欣快的感觉缓缓发芽。  
“吻我——我的背上。”他吩咐道。  
Benny于是从命，将他的囚衣卷起，亲吻他突出的脊柱。  
“太轻了，像小虫，很痒。”志杰说。  
为满足他，Benny开始合理使用他的牙刃，叼住皮肉磨蹭。想必是会制造出疼痛的，因为志杰不再僵卧，开始扭动挣扎。他抽出枕头压在自己的脸上，发出呜咽的抽泣。  
我们怎么出得去？这里太大，他们又没人性，每天都有人来偷看我，可能明天他们就选中我。他焦虑地扭动着，浑身剧烈颤抖。  
他说：从门上的小窗，他们注意我很久。  
Benny从他的身后，死死抱住他，摩擦他的肩背，慢慢等待着他的恐惧消磨殆尽。“我都准备好了，唯一的问题是，那可能很危险，要冒一定的风险。”他说，“我们一定可以逃走，但是……关键是……你要不要跟我走？你不可以犹豫，要完全地信我，你能做到吗？志杰……？”  
我觉得我走不掉。志杰说，小叔在这里阿猜在这里，他们死在这里，我凭什么比他们幸运？为了活下来我什么都做过，我凭什么更加幸运？  
他哭了一阵，终于安静了。Benny支起身子，把枕头从他的脸上拿掉。  
细看去，志杰的神色依然是憔悴仓惶的，但又有些不一样。他躺在那里，竟撅起嘴，笑了一笑。  
像个疯子一样，他要得毫无先兆。是直即伸直手臂来拥抱，是用嘴唇啜取，用牙齿撕咬。他自己情愿，把腿分得很开，又似萝蔓，将承诺救他的人纠缠。  
“死以前我不会再有其他人了，”他讨好地承诺说，“因为你是不一样的。”他凑近去，体内柔滑的肌肉，激烈又绝望地丝丝扣咬挽留，吞至深处——他的嘴唇，也尽可能贴上Benny的耳畔，擦在皮肤上抽气出声，“你还想要——逃！”他说着，突然推他一把，把头颅后仰，哈哈发笑。  
“Benny Chan，你是疯的。你根本不清楚这办不到，你是送死。”他在这激切的交缠中挤出泪水来，又哭又笑地宣称，“我早试过不成，但我会帮你的。我会跟你一起去死，因我舍不得你，又厌倦在这里天天等死。”  
——“我宁可求一个痛快。”  
他收缩他的身体，也收缩他的情绪，故作平静，然后说。

 

Side B：

Benny Chan走进来时白大褂还敞着怀。他一边走一边系扣，腼腆地低头。  
“我在警队做过心理咨询顾问。”他伸直手臂，与Yam处长握手，“其实我们见过。”  
“你的头发当时没有这么白！”Peter Yam惊叫道。  
陈志杰回来后，我给他做的心理评估。Benny道，是我建议将他放到文职的。他不可再接触激烈的、纪律约束较大的环境。  
“然后我与他一年没有见，一年后，偶然遇到，他需要人帮忙出具材料证明他戒毒三年，可以给一个泰国小女孩捐赠骨髓，他其实还没有戒毒那么久，但是小女孩不可再等。幸好他在戒毒所有登记，最早的登记时间距那时已逾半年，我便找朋友帮他做了材料。”他说。  
处长诧异地看着他，很显然，这些事情警队一无所知。陈志杰隐瞒了他吸毒戒毒的经历，也等于隐瞒了他大脑病变的一个诱因。  
Chan医师道：他当时的心理状态已很不平稳，对人都很戒备，尤其是，我注意到他有时会怀疑他已退休的叔叔早已去世，之后又自我否认，恢复正常。这种情况下，过去的遭遇对他的影响太大，适当的心理干预会对他比较好，我接近他尝试了解他的经历并加以引导，但是，很快，我就出局了。  
“为什么？”院长和处长一道发问，情不自禁。  
我们成了周末情人，Chan生说，“或者说，他干预了我。”  
他感慨道，志杰改变了我，改变了我对他这种病例的一贯看法。他最终病发入院，而我无能为力。  
他说到这里，抬起一只手，指了指自己的头发。  
你相信吗，处长？他笑道，这些，烦恼丝——他们在我认识志杰之前，还没有白成这样，也没有少成这样。我治好过不少人，包括公认不可能从幻境中解脱的人，但我治不好志杰。他必须离开香港、远离泰国，他要到遥远的地方去，到回忆追不上他的地方去静修。  
院长干咳了一声：这些事情你一直隐瞒，Chan主任，你比任何人都清楚，我们这里的规矩是……医师不得为病人的亲友关系。这会影响治疗效果。今日你既然坦白，我不得不通知你，我们需要中止你为制定陈志杰的治疗计划，并对你的职业资格重新发起评估。  
Chan主任掏出一个信封放在院长的办公桌上。“辞职信，院长。”他笑了笑，依旧腼腆。  
然后他方才向警务副处长点头示意：“其实大部分的手续我都已帮志杰办好了，他随时可以出院，这一切是符合规定的，不存在丝毫差错。但他当过卧底，若办长期出境或移民手续需要您的特别批准，所以，我借助职务之便，恳请院长邀请您来。在这样一个较为私密的环境下，我们有话好讲。”  
Yam处长沉默了一刻。  
“情理之中，但是我没有必要帮你继续违规。”最后，他说，“陈志杰做卧底时涉毒，没有及时汇报，单只这一条，他就不可以复职。我需要更充分的理由，我需要知道他到底遇到过什么？”  
“所有你可以想象的坏事，处长，出卖了一切可出卖了换取最后的逃生。你们所给的奖赏不足以疗慰他的灵魂，而我，我花了二十多年学习，就是要掌握如何疗慰受伤的灵魂。”Benny Chan把刚刚穿好的白大褂又解开来，脱下，挂在一旁的椅背上。  
“十分钟后我的律师朋友会把完整文件传真过来。”还未获批辞职的主任医师说，“但这不够，您签字的时候，我要去做一件更有违规氛围的事。”  
院长捂住了自己的脸。拜托你千万不要干什么炸开医院大门飞车闯入夺人之事！他愤愤道，你喜欢看的那些小说、电影，都是这个风格的。  
Benny在办公室门口返身一笑：不用那么刺激，但是胜利的大逃亡必不可少。还缺什么手续我们邮件谈。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: 投射与拯救  
> Pairing: Benny/Jacky  
> Rating: NC－17  
> Summary: 志杰说他的故事是这样的，他当了七年卧底，暴露后被囚禁在泰国的监狱。这座监狱，被买卖器官的跨国团伙所操控，这里无法无天，就像一座巨大的人体器官农场。

Side A：

志杰曾说选择在放风的时间逃亡不是一个很好的主意，因为放风阶段所有的看守都会比较戒备。  
Benny说，你看我会那么傻吗？  
但是当“那一天”抵达，他就是有这么傻。从放风的室内空间掠过，走过所有正在玩闹、寻衅、发呆的人群。志杰通常躲在没有窗的角落，十分戒备地看着所有人。偶尔有人找他打球，他也会去，只是必定要选取背后靠墙的位置，一个死角，以防被人偷袭。  
岁月渐长，他的年纪也大起来，时常被属于管控，便蓄满了绒绒的短须，看去显得很沉稳。周遭的人，只要还有三分理智在，都会尊他一声兄长，对他也客气。他自己却并不得意，听到过于激烈的响动，仍然会头一个窜进卫生间，反锁上门躲起来。  
正如此时，听到玻璃破碎的脆响，他立刻跳起来奔逃，几个人都拽不住他。事实上，他一般只有两条路可走，要么逃回自己的房间，要么逃进最近的公用卫生间。这两条路，他都实践过多次。他惯来认定大家都是羊圈中的羊，随时被择取捞走最肥硕的一只。  
他在锁闭他的监狱里后退、转身、飞速奔逃。放风时间，走廊旷寂无人，只有天花板闪烁着陈旧的灯泡。志杰打了个寒噤，退回去，闪身冲进卫生间关门落锁。有好几次，他们砸了门锁把他从这里拖出来，他都以为要被惩处，像曾有过的那样。不过，自从小叔和阿猜死掉，典狱长也换了人后，他们暂时遗忘了他。他不再是有交换价值的卧底，无非是个需要将养身体的新鲜器脏供应者。  
他最后留在录影上的便是这个缩进公用卫生间的镜头。可看出已损坏过的门被拉拽过几次，可能只是确认是否紧锁。  
在那一天，Benny Chan显然已预料到他的每一步行动，早在那狭间中等候。一个预热了两年的深吻迎上他。  
“我知道你没有准备好。”Benny讲，“但是我这就要去死了，我一天都再待不下去。你来不来？”  
他的态度无比自得，充满因愚行赴死前应有的狂热。他的白发都乱了，像一蓬枯草，他的眼镜碎了，被他拽下鼻梁，塞进口袋。  
也许等一下就再也用不到了。他说。  
志杰伸出双臂，环住他的肩膀，拿胸膛慢慢贴靠住他。“太好了。”这疯子对那狂人表白道，“我好累，也是一天都撑不下去了。我们走吧，大不了今天就是我们的忌日。我知道他们在那里‘屠宰牲口’，我被带去过。再去一次，也不至于很怕。”  
Benny拍他的背，也拍他的肩，对他说：成的话，以后今天便是生日，失败的话就是忌日，没有什么关系，反正都是纪念日。  
他先行一步，从窗口下去。在一切开始前，他似乎已打碎了卫生间的玻璃。  
一切都是生离死别前应有的面貌，这个故事，他与他都是主角。事实上这次逃亡亦是不可复制的，他俩从外部水管爬下五楼，需要潜水通过45米长、4米深的蓄水池，而后翻越围墙离开。  
在整个过程中自然全无保险，他们确系冒着生命危险。首先徒手攀下建筑这一项，就几乎无处抓握，Benny说，只有这个位置、这个角度，在建筑的阴影之中，可以避过狙击手。放风时间一日只有一次，这一步踏出就不可收回。  
后来，据志杰说，有好几次，在下楼时，他的脚在水管上乱蹭，有踏到Benny的手，于是心惊肉跳。他又说，记得Benny在池子里呛水，身体变得很重，自己竟要拉拽着他，硬拖着他前进。  
他说我在水里吻你，把空气度给你，你记不记得？唉，你老啦，都游不动，你好重。  
志杰说他听到警铃大作，并不清楚过了多久。他还说他以前也听过，当时场面更大、更为混乱。是他在非防风的时间触发了火警，用紧急按钮打开了所有牢房的门。有大量持枪特警进入，死了很多人。  
有时候他说到这个即变得很安静。另一些时候他会叹息，说他们是我间接害死的。对于那些叫不出名字的同难，他歉疚很多，幸而没有一次，再因此事痛不欲生。他的痛苦最终平静了，像远离了战火的老战士，终有日也会平静下来。  
他对他最终获得的和平极为珍重。  
过了很久之后，他都津津乐道，把这场冒险，说给邻人晒得黝黑的孩子们听。他们隐居在遥远的岛屿，是南半球的群岛中之一。据说该地区消费很低，但种植很好的咖啡，他们的邻人不是以渔业为生，就是像他们一样经营咖啡生意。  
他们在海边有一栋小房子。最大的烦恼是每年两季的台风；最快活处，是工作时间很短，每天一道赖床。  
不过，这些都不是退休警员陈志杰自认为的，人生中最好的那一桩秘事。他过去也经常说，会看到小叔和阿猜的鬼魂。从某一天起，就再也看不到了。  
那其实就是他们冒险越狱的当天。Benny经常提到，说，虽然他是看不到，但他愿意相信志杰所说的每一句话，即使那是荒诞的，是幻象，是超自然的现象。  
志杰告诉他自己所看到的。志杰说当他们来到围墙外，随机选中那辆厢式车，Benny头一个砸开玻璃进入，尝试着点火。他看到，车里有人。  
他说那车里当时真的有人。  
他说他看到小叔和阿猜，他们坐在后座，并排。他顿时失了魂，恍恍惚惚拽开车门。小叔抓住他手臂，拖他进去。并不是要拖他下地狱，他那时浑身都湿淋淋，他们两只鬼，也毫不嫌弃。  
他们三个紧紧抱在一起，稍有松懈，便是抚摸彼此的脸孔。志杰告诉这两只——的鬼魂——说，不介意他们把自己带走，因这便是他应得的。他本不该独自存活，应该与大家一道共赴黄泉，赢得解脱。  
小叔抱他比此前任何时候都用力，让他觉得这幻象亦仿佛是刹那的真实。“不，你要快快乐乐。”小叔用力捶着他的背说，“志杰，你还要活很久。”  
然后他们一道看向仍在笨拙地折腾点火、却一直不能办成的Chan生。  
阿猜说，祝你们好运。  
小叔则指着浑然不查、也看不到这边异状的那个凡人道：“我以后要把你拜托给他了。”  
他们下车，挥手转身。志杰不确定自己是否也要追去，是这一瞬间，车子打火成功，替他做了抉择。  
是这一瞬间，他对Benny说，“我就知道我们能逃得掉了……这次准能成。”  
他还说：“从此往后，我来了这里以后，再也没有看到过任何鬼魂，或是那座监狱里的人。”  
而这已经是十年前的旧事了。

 

Side B：

退休探员陈国华余生送人礼物，最喜欢送的是风景明信片。  
他有一个邮箱，时常受到一些漂亮的照片，大抵是海滩、农田、木楼、树屋、渔网、乃至丰富的海底摄影。  
悉数都有美妙的色彩与构图。  
他把这些做成明信片，偶尔寄给朋友，有时成套作成礼物。他身体不很好，但总是笑呵呵的，骄傲于他在明信片方面的成就。他说他甚至送过退休的警务处长Peter Yam一整套。  
偶尔也说：其实不是我拍的，都是我侄子拍的。  
这一点颇受人同情，但没有人会点破。他的侄儿过去也是警员，做过七年卧底，最后破获了一桩跨国走私人体器官的残忍大案，而后——便疯了。复职后心理仍然逐渐出现问题，最终精神分裂。  
入院治疗收效甚少，据说他的伴侣是精神病方面的专家，索性辞职带他离开香港，出国休养。不过这个部分，没有人知道真伪。  
有更传奇的说法，说他们临走时在去西贡的盘山路上炸掉了自己车。相当的疯。  
陈国华说那是真的，亦是治疗方案中的一项。幸而他不强调，因此并未把自己也弄进病栋禁足。  
他也给医院寄明信片，把感谢信写在后面。那一任的院长退休时，有人说，办公室里整理出来满满一盒各式各样的风景画片。  
院长说，他可不知道这些照片是在何处由何人拍成的。  
但院长也说，他认为这些都是自己应得的。  
“为了这些小东西，十年前我垫付了一块卫生间玻璃，冒着因不作为被免职的风险，差点儿眼看我最好的下属摔死在楼下草坪、或淹死在蓄水池里，不能出手帮忙。这一切都是为了治愈一个棘手的病例……后来，他们——不要问我是谁——把车推下了盘山公路，逃之夭夭。我有两星期反复去认现场做笔录，怎么解释都说不通。这个位子不好坐！你空降过来，想必没有充足的准备。这是高风险的行业。”他捧着那些画片，向他的继任者抱怨。  
他还忠告那人说：“一定要看好这里的医生，不要让他们爱上任何一个病人。否则，下一个收风景画片的倒霉鬼一定就是你了。总之，愿天主保佑你平安。”

 

END


End file.
